


Coffee

by blitzturtles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are entirely predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Mornings are entirely predictable. The bed is empty by the time Sam rolls out of bed. He pours himself coffee, holding onto the mug like it’s a lifeline. His eyelids are half closed, and he can’t be bothered to even pretend to be slightly enthusiastic about joining the waking world. It really isn’t his fault that he’s in this state. If he had only been allowed to go to bed at a reasonable time, he wouldn’t be dragging his feet and half asleep.

T'Challa strides in with a somewhat serious look that quickly morphs into a small grin. There’s sweat on his brow, and Sam wants to wipe the smug look off of T'Challa’s face. It takes _real_ self-restraint to keep from making a 'cat got the canary’ joke, if only because that means _he’s_ the canary.

“Sleep well?” T'Challa asks pleasantly.

Sam groans and buries his face against the crook of his arm with his hands still clutching his coffee.

“I believe you would have to ingest that in order to receive any benefit.”

Now look who thinks he’s a comedian.

“Aren’t cats supposed to sleep something like nineteen hours a day?” Sam shoots back, earning himself an amused smile in process.

With a smirk, T'challa says, “I’m sure something can be arranged.” Just like that, he’s gone, spun on his heels and heading the other direction.

All Sam can do is curse under his breath.


End file.
